1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sizing tool that assists in determining tool size requirements.
2. Description of Related Art
Many times a mechanic or even a home repair person may need to determine proper tool size for a nut or bolt that is part of a mechanical repair. Some mechanics simply use a trial and error method in determining the proper fitting for a wrench or a nut attachment that is needed to either unloosen or tighten the nut or bolt. This trial and error method takes time and also requires movement back and forth to a toolbox. Depending on the circumstances and environment, a mechanic may be working in a tight position or have to ascend a ladder in order to perform the job. Accordingly, it is advantageous for the mechanic to have a suitable determination of the tool size that is needed to complete the job without resorting to trial and error. Furthermore, some mechanics rely on a visual determination of bolt measurements however this method may also be ineffective, where various sizes of bolts and nuts may exist within the equipment, engine or device being worked upon. Either method is time-consuming and often leads to wasted time and effort in order to perform the job function.
Some measuring devices have been created to provide a bolt size determination where a mechanic may use a template made of paper, cardboard, plastic or metal in order to measure the bolt size. One drawback to using templates is that many templates are exclusively for either standard bolt sizes or metric bolt sizes. Therefore the mechanic may need templates for both sizing parameters and then have them readily accessible to do the sizing as needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,558 discloses a measuring tool that includes a plurality of templates, where each template has a socket opening and provides a sizing mechanism to determine socket or bolt size. Another example of a measuring device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,955 which discloses a tool adapted to be manipulated singlehandedly for providing a direct reading of the size of small objects in particular nuts and bolt heads, where the tool includes a pair of tongs that are activated by a thumb slide.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,012 discloses a digital fastener size indicator that includes a fixed jaw that extends from the end of the housing where a movable jaw extends from the end of the housing adjacent to and parallel with the fixed jaw. A digital electrical length measuring circuit within the housing is connected to the movable jaw. The fastener size indicator of the '012 patent provides a digital readout of the bolt size position between the jaws.
Although some electronic sizing tools have been noted in the prior art further development of sizing tool indicators is substantially needed. In particular a sizing tool that includes multiple controls and capable of providing sizing for both standard and metric sized bolts is therefore needed.